


Truth Or Dare

by kmou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-16
Updated: 2004-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmou/pseuds/kmou
Summary: "Truth or Dare, Potter?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Krista and Aisha for beta-ing this story for me.

"I can't believe she expects me to clean desks!" Draco whined as he looked at his hands. "My beautiful hands will be ruined! No way am I touching these filthy tables," he groaned.

"And what do you expect me to do? Clean them for you?" Harry asked.

"YES!"

"You must be out of your mind, if you think I am going to clean these for you."

Harry walked over to his desk in the Transfiguration classroom and placed the wet bucket on the ground, trying not to spill any water. He watched Draco sit on the desk next to his, inspecting his nails. God, Draco was such a _girl_. He reached for the soapy soaked sponge and began to clean his desk.

"It's not my fault we're here, you know," Draco said, looking displeased by the sight of Harry cleaning.

"And I suppose it's my fault!" Harry shouted, dropping the sponge onto the desk.

"YES!"

"If you hadn't teased Ron about his ' _penniless lifestyle_ ,' we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"So you agree..."

"... Agree with what!"

"That the Weasel bean is poor."

"I never said that! You're twisting my words!"

"Anyways, it's not like I forced you to fight with me. It's not my fault Weasel needs you to fight his fights for him!"

"Malfoy, if I hadn't held Ron back, he would've punched your lights out!"

"Hah! I'd like to see him try! It's your fault..."

"How is it my bloody my fault!"

"You tried to break my beautiful face, my beautiful God-like face..."

"... -Snort- ..."

"I resent that!"

"Whatever Malfoy... I punched you because you were about to hex me! I don't need this. Clean some desks, Malfoy," Harry said, returning to the task at hand.

"Truth or dare, Potter?"

"What!"

"Are you that dense? Truth or dare?"

Harry stared at Malfoy in disbelief. He had to be smart about this. If he chose dare, Malfoy might make him dance naked in front of Professor Snape or something equally as horrid. Harry shivered in disgust at the thought, but let out a small chuckle at what Snape's face would look like. He turned to look at Draco who looked perplexed.

"... What?"

"I asked you a question and your face went from disgust to laughter..."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Draco asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What? I'm not answering that!"

"You are, aren't you?"

"NO!" Harry answered, a little too quickly.

"You are!" Draco said in disbelief.

"I'm not! Truth or dare, Ferret?"

"Truth."

"Are you going to become a Death Eater?"

"... Yes," Draco said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Why not become one? Truth or dare, Scarhead?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"... Hermione."

"Ugh, you actually were willing to kiss that Mudblood?" Draco said. His face twisted in disgust.

"Don't call her that!"

"No, have you ever kissed someone that you liked? I bet you kissed Mudblood-Granger as a friend. Have you ever kissed someone you liked romantically or sexually?"

"..."

"Wow, Potter, _you're_ a virgin! A virgin-kisser too! I bet you have virgin eyes and virgin ears too!"

"Shut your face!"

"Hahahaha... the Slytherins will have a hoot when they hear this!"

"You're not going to tell them!"

"And why won't I?"

"Because I'll hex you into next year!"

"Oooh, I'm quivering in my expensive designer leather boots," said Draco, sarcastically.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me why you are going to become a Death Eater, and don't give me that ' _why not_?' crap."

"Hmmm…. It's expected of me to become one. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys always side with evil."

"What do _you_ want?"

"What do I want? ... Ask me that in a couple of months."

"Ok..."

"Truth or dare, Potter?"

"Truth."

' _Maybe Malfoy's thinking of some evil dares for me... I must keep choosing truth. At least until he chooses dare first. What will my dare be for him? Oooh, kiss Hermione? Nah, OH! Kiss Ron! Wait, Ron would hate that. Kiss Dumbledore? Oooh, dance nude on Dumbledore's desk! Perfect..._ ' thought Harry.

"Who do you like? And don't say 'Cho Chang' because everyone knows that."

"... no one else."

"There's got to be someone."

"Nope."

"Why don't you just ask Cho Chang out then?"

"It's not that easy... After Cedric's death and th- wait a minute, I'm not spilling my guts to you!"

"Fine," said Draco, who seemed saddened that Harry would not tell him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like? Besides Pansy of course?"

"UGH! Whoever said I liked Pansy?"

"Well, you two are a couple, aren't you?"

" -Snort- That's what she tells everyone. I wouldn't touch that pug-faced... Creature, if she was the last witch in the world!"

"So who _do_ you like?"

"Someone that will never like me back."

"And why is that?"

"Well, because he's not gay."

"W-what? _He?_ Gay!"

"Poor Virgin-Potter, haven't you heard? I'm bisexual."

"Bi-Bi... errr... Did he _say_ he wasn't gay?"

"Nope, but he only likes girls."

"Ohh... Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not?"

"Look Virgin-Potter, I'm not going to spill my guts out to you either. And I'm not going to tell you about my sex life so you can make up for your lack thereof."

"Ugh, I rather kiss Ron than listen to you talk about your sex life!"

"I don't think Weasel would like that very much, and Granger might just strangle you, considering they're in love and all..."

' _There's no denying that Ron and Hermione like each other..._ ' thought Harry.

"-Sigh-"

"Truth or dare?"

"This is getting boring, Malfoy. Professor McGonagall will be back in any moment, we should really get started on these desks."

Draco's eyebrow rose as a smirk crept across his face. There was something he was curious to find out, very curious in fact.

"Why haven't you kissed someone yet, Potter? You _are_ the-Boy-Who-Lived! Everyone wants you!"

"... I want someone who likes me for me, and not because I survived Voldemort."

Draco shuddered at the Dark Lord's name that was uttered from Potter's lips. He watched Potter pick up the cold sponge and started to clean up the filth on the desk. ' _Potter has never kissed anyone before..._ ' thought Draco. ' _I want someone who likes me for me_ ' Harry's previous words echoed in his mind.

"Harry?"

"What now, Malfoy! Wait, did you just call me Har-MMMPH!"

Harry stared at Draco with huge eyes as he felt Draco's lips on his. Draco's eyes were closed and his hand held Harry by the back of his neck. Draco wanted to feel those lips on his. He wanted to taste them so badly. They tasted of vanilla and chocolate frogs. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and pushed his lips back at Draco's. He tasted of cinnamon and spices. Those soft lips on his were driving him crazy. He wanted more, but then Draco moved away, leaving a shocked Harry gaping at him.

"W-what was that!" asked Harry, still shaken up.

"I don't know; I just wanted to kiss you."

"Truth or dare, Malfoy?"

"Truth."

"No, pick dare."

"Um, ok. Dare."

"I dare you to do that again," Harry choked out.

Draco pulled Harry to him, by his tie, until Harry was in between his legs. He cupped Harry's face and fused their lips together. He felt Harry's arms wrap around him, Harry's fingers were pressing into his back. Draco parted his lips and nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, causing Harry to gasp and tighten his grip on Draco. Harry parted his own lips and felt Draco's warm tongue against his. ' _More..'_ ' thought Harry. He felt like lightening had struck him and the electric currents were running down his spine every time his tongue brushed up against Draco's. Draco withdrew his lips from Harry's, causing Harry to groan in frustration.

"Potter, the guy I like... it's you."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes once again. He didn't know what to say or think anymore. Draco Malfoy, his enemy for the past six years had just declared that he was attracted to him. All he knew was he felt something during their kiss. Something inside him that made him want to just ravish Draco. He could learn to like Draco back. But for now, he just wanted to kiss Draco.

"You know Potter, you're no longer a virgin-kisser," Draco breathed out.

Losing his first kiss to Draco wasn't so bad. Who knows, maybe he'd end up falling in love with Draco. He could just picture Ron's face if he found out. He felt a peck on his lips, and looked down into Draco's silver eyes. They were filled with hope and desire. He pushed back all the thoughts. He had so much time to think about them but right now, he just wanted to _feel_. Harry responded by nibbling on Draco's earlobe while Draco's arms just wrapped around his waist. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
